Pourquoi ?
by WhoReallyKnowsOrCare
Summary: La fin de la guerre, la fin de l'horreur... Un amour mort... Et lui. Encore lui. Lui, à qui elle doit la vie. Son cœur bat fort, ses mains trembles... Pourquoi ... ?
1. Chapter 1

_... Peut-être que tu as changé, un peu, au final._

Tsunade avait échappé la mort grace à son plus vieil ennemi. Sans son intervention, elle aurait succombé à la guerre contre Madara... Mais il était venu. Comme toujours, ses justifications auront étés vagues. Mais fait est que Tsunade respire encore, et ce, elle le doit à lui uniquement.

La guerre était finit... Madara vaincu... Sasuka pardonné et réhabilité. Elle, elle avait abandonné son titre de Kage et Kakashi avait pris sa place en tant que 6eme Hokage de Konoha.  
Tout était enfin calme, sur le balcon de son appartement. La _jeune_ femme avait besoin de ce calme, de ce moment pour repenser à tout ça. Voir son ancien compagnon, Dan, cette vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir... Qu'elle doit laisser derrière elle.  
Et le voir lui.

Lui, ce Sannin, ce ninja de légende été venu pour elle. Tsunade en était persuadé. Elle voulait s'en persuader.  
Les vapeurs de son thé se portèrent jusqu'à ses narines, alors que l'ex-kage fermait les yeux et profitait du moment présent. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, son sang pulsant dans tout son corps, sa respiration haletante... La blonde en fit même tomber sa tasse du balcon, posant ses deux mains sur les bras qui venait de l'enlacer sous sa poitrine.

Aucun mots, aucun bruits si ce n'est son souffle roulant sur la chaire de son cou... Son odeur... Sa poigne, possessive mais douce... Son menton posé sur son épaule.  
Ne pas gâcher ce moment. Tout, mais ne pas gacher ce moment. Tsunade referme les yeux, gardant ses mains sur cette paire de bras blanc laiteux, et ne dis rien. Mais une seule question lui brûle, encore et toujours les lèvres...

Pourquoi... ?


	2. Chapter 2

Les secondes étaient des heures, les heures des journées entières. Timidement, Tsunade leva les yeux vers la fenêtre entre-ouverte. Fixait dans ceux de serpents jaunâtres, l'ex Kage se remémore le passé. Et lui aussi, petit à petit, garde son regard ancré dans le sien.

 _Il y a plusieurs années, après tout... Combien de fois Tsunade l'avait-elle rejeté ? Combien de fois la blonde lui avait fait miroité son amour ? Encore adolescents, il n'était pas rare pour le jovial et fougueux jeune homme d'escalader sa fenêtre pour passer de brûlante nuit avec son équipière. C'était une époque bénie, encore... Où la barrière entre sexe et amitié était inexistante, où les rires ne cessaient jamais. Les bétises de Jiraya, et les taquineries incessantes des deux hommes envers la blonde...  
Mais il aura fallut que cet accident arrive. Il y a toujours des accidents, dans les belles histoires. Devenus orphelins alors que pas encore adulte, la lente descente aux enfers du prodige et du génie qui deviendrait le pire ennemi de Konoha s'amorça. Mais ses amis, eux, ne le trahiraient ne le trahiraient jamais. Elle n'oserait pas.  
Mais le temps fit son effet, et Orochimaru devint aigri. Avide de pouvoirs, de plus en plus de pouvoirs. Les rires furent moins nombreux, jusqu'à disparaître._

 _Tsunade se souvient bien, qu'à cet époque là... Jiraya passait bien de son temps à entrainer Minato... Et elle, avait enfin trouver l'amour en la personne de Dan. Orochimaru, lui, se voyait affubler d'une gamine de quatorze ans, peste comme pas deux... Anko Mitarashi. Elle a regretté, longtemps cette décision. Ô, elle aura aimé Dan, ça oui. Mais comme elle avait toujours aimé son coéquipier ? Peut-être jamais._

 _Elle l'avait rejeté. Donné son amour à un autre. Et pire que tout... Pire que cette déception... Le vieux Sarutobi avait nommé ce gamin de Minato comme Hokage à sa place. A sa place à LUI, le plus puissant de tous. Mais il deviendrait immortel, et plus personne ne se mettra en travers de son chemin._

 _Tsunade se remémore l'état d'Anko, lorsqu'Orochimaru quitta le village quatre ans après tout cela... Elle était devenue une femme. Et Orochimaru était devenu un homme frustré, haineux, colérique, et disposait d'une apprentie dévouée prête à vénérer une légende comme lui. A le vénérer, de toutes les manières.  
Comme il s'en voulait, maintenant. La jeune Anko fut bien la seule à croire en lui, et à tenter jours après jours de le faire sourire malgré sa folie._

Tsunade se met à pleurer, à sangloter. Elle veut évoquer Jiraya, mais la voix grinçante et pourtant chaude d'Orochimaru lui dit qu'il sait... Il sait que son meilleur ami et meilleur ennemi est mort. C'est sûrement aussi pour ça, qu'il a pris par à la guerre du côté de Konoha. Ses sanglots ne s'arrêtent pas. Lui, cependant, reste silencieux. La mine triste, fermé, sans son habituel sourire. D'autres sanglots sont audibles derrière eux.

Il y avait toujours eu une très forte connexion entre Anko et lui. Il n'aurait pu passé inaperçu dans la ville. Tsunade rompit l'étreinte, cherchant déjà des explications. Mais Anko ne voulait entendre que cet homme qu'elle aimait à en crever. Qu'elle aimait au point de vouloir le tuer. Cet homme qui avait brisé son esprit, son corps, fait d'elle son pantin... Cet homme qui avait tué pour elle, pour la protéger. Qui l'empêchait de partir, terrifié de perdre la seule personne qui tenait à lui. Ce monstre qui était revenu, dans la forêt interdite, en plein examen des Chuunins, pour ne serait-ce goûter ses lèvres fugacement et lui murmurer un pardon très léger avant de disparaître.  
Cet homme était là. Dans les bras de la femme qu'elle respectait le plus au monde...

Depuis quand n'était-ce pas arrivé... ? Au fond, à peine quelques mois maintenant. A l'annonce de la mort de Jiraya, Orochimaru s'était reclue dans sa chambre. Il avait pleuré, pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents. La carapace de pierre de son cœur s'était fendue. Une félure assez sévère pour se rendre compte du mal qu'il avait engendré.  
Plus jeune, Orochimaru voulait être le moulin mais aussi le faire tourner... Le temps avait finit par lui faire comprendre que non. Non, Orochimaru, le Génie de Konoha, l'un des Sannins avec Jiraya et Tsunade n'était pas le plus puissant ninja au monde. Mais qu'il pouvait en engendrer de très grands, preuve étant Sasuke et bien d'autres.  
Tout cela pour dire que les yeux jaunes du serpent se nimbent de larmes, alors qu'il s'écroule à genoux.

Orochimaru est lassé de lutter. Il pleure pour ses parents, pour ses tortures, ses viols, ses infamies, ses expériences, sa folie, Jiraya... Anko, Tsunade... Il pleure de désespoir, d'avoir gâché sa vie, ruiné ses espoirs. Il pleure d'avoir tué Sarutobi, l'homme qui l'avait accueilli et toujours cru en lui. Toujours.  
Oui le serpent pleure. Il veut s'ôter la vie. Ne plus penser au mal qu'il a fait.  
Il veut hurler qu'il savait tout, des plans de Danzo concernant les Uchiwa. Après tout, cela aurait épargné des souffrances à Sasuka. Il veut hurler à Sakura qu'il est desolé, d'avoir laissé Kabuto faire. Il veut hurler qu'il est désolé à tout les parents qui pleurent leurs enfants, à tout les enfants qui pleurent leurs parents...

Les deux femmes, elles, se regardent intensément quelques secondes. N'importe qui à Konoha savait qu'autant de haine ne pouvait cacher qu'une passion réellement dévorante et douloureuse, chez Anko. Qui plus est, elle restait très proche des enseignements de son ancien Sensei. Il était plus dur de croire que Tsunade pouvait encore éprouver quelque chose pour ce _monstre._ Mais toutes les deux l'aime. Toutes les deux aime cette coquille resté vide des années, qui n'a pas été capable d'ouvrir la bouche si ce n'est pour cracher du poison, des insultes, ou de douloureuses paroles. Il n'y avait pas là de guerre d'amours à mener. Pas lorsque des sentiments concernent quelqu'un comme Orochimaru.  
Son cœur est froid... Froid comme la glace qui l'entoure depuis toujours... La glace qui fond, dans les bras des deux femmes qu'il a toujours aimé. Sous les baisers, tours à tours, de ces créatures en larmes. Assis, dos contre le lit, Anko et Tsunade dans chaque bras...

Orochimaru va répondre à cette question que les deux jeunes femmes se posent depuis plusieurs longues minutes maintenant.  
 **Pourquoi ?**

- **Je n'aurais pu perdre quelqu'un... Que j'aime encore une fois. Si... si je pouvais ramener Sarutobi... Ramener Jiraya... Putain si je le pouvais.**

Mais il se détournait de la question. Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient meurtries, subitement.

 _La nuit avant de quitter Konoha, sur le toit du bâtiment des Hokages, Sarutobi observait sa ville. Il parlait, lassivement à Orochimaru d'histoire du passé. Lui, était encore enragé de ne pas disposer d'une place mérité. Il avait hurlé au vieil homme, lui aussi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce gamin, et pas moi ? Tout le monde sait que je suis le plus puissant, que je mérite sa place.  
Sarutobi sembla surpris d'autant de haine, et quelque peu touché. "Tu es encore mon élève même sans vraiment l'être, Orochimaru... Tu le seras toujours. Et tu seras toujours cet enfant que je ne pouvais laisser vivre et endurer le calvaire de la mort seul. Te poses-tu vraiment la question ? Penses-tu vraiment que je suis aveugle ? Cette place, elle t'aurait détruite.  
\- Que chantez-vous, vieil homme ? Vous délirez. Donnez moi une vraie réponse ! Pourquoi ?!  
\- Parce que je t'aime, Orochimaru, et je veux ce qui est bon pour toi._

 _Cette réponse niaise fut de trop pour Orochimaru. Mais avant qu'il ne quitte le toi, le vieux kage finit : - Tu verras, Orochimaru... Que même le plus perfide des hommes trouve dans l'amitié et dans l'amour plus de force que dans la puissance que tu recherches."_

Le Sannin au serpent ravala sa salive, posant son regard tour à tour sur les deux femmes qui ont hantaient ses pensées et ses nuits depuis presque quinze ans.

 **Parce que je vous aime.**


	3. Chapter 3 & Fin?

_Les yeux encore embrumés du Sannin s'ouvrent sur un plafond dont il n'est pas coutumier. Il observe un moment, encore perdu, les murs de la chambre de Tsunade. Anko est blottit contre son flanc gauche, Tsunade son flanc droite. Il inspire longuement, mais tout son corps est pris d'un frisson terrible. Une idée, une réalité qui ne lui était pas parvenu hier soir..._

 _Et si toute cette mascarade n'était qu'un gengutsu, produit par ce salopard de Madara ?..._

 _Sa tête tourne subitement, Orochimaru panique, s'affole...Sa respiration lui revient péniblement, suffoquant encore. Sa vue est trouble, mais son rire en tout cas est très clair dans son esprit. Il aperçoit l'Uchiwa un peu plus loin, devant lui, tenant sa protégée par les cheveux. Anko est inerte, probablement morte. Ses mains sont chaudes, du côté du serpent._  
 _Chaude du sang de Tsunade. Orochimaru regarde à droite et à gauche, cherchant à comprendre, revenant petit à petit à lui. Manipulé par Madara, lui ayant fait miroité une douce réalité qui visiblement n'existera jamais._  
 _ **-**_ **Tsunade... Non... Ne. Ne meurs pas... Je...**

 _Le rire de Madara reprit de plus belle, alors que ses pas le rapprochent lentement des deux Sannins. La lame de son katana transperce sans difficulté dans le crâne de la blonde en sang, alors qu'il se débarrasse du corps sans vie d'Anko Mitarashi. Tsunade Senju était morte dans ses bras, et lui était incapable de bouger. Figé par la terreur, il leva des yeux d'incompréhensions. Comme dans ce rêve, les larmes du serpent perlent sur ses joues. Non pas de la mort ; son pire cauchemar ; qui arrive... Mais Orochimaru est incapable d'accepter celles d'Anko et de Tsunade. Madara lève son bras, et dans un dernier rire, viens abattre brutalement son a-_

 **Bibibip-Bibibip-Bibibip-Bibi-...**  
Ses yeux sont exorbités quand il se redresse d'un bond dans son lit. Son corps à moitié nue est trempé de sueur, son visage paniqué. Les mains de Tsunade, après avoir éteint le réveil de sa table passe, viennent quérir ses joues. Les paroles sont toujours très rares, denrées précieuses de ce trio encore frais. Les mimines d'Anko se referment sur l'une des siennes.  
Il s'apaise, malgré une respiration bruyante et haletante. Un rêve d'un cauchemar... Symptomatique d'un esprit aussi torturé d'un psychopathe comme lui. Sa tête lui tourne toujours, et le Sannin se laisse tomber sur le lit à nouveau. Les deux femmes, tout aussi peu vêtues que lui viennent prodiguer quelques douces caresses le long de sa peau laiteuse, d'une pâleur morbide et pourtant agréablement chaude en ce bon matin. Orochimaru retrouve ses esprits, difficilement.

Ses sens enfin en éveil, son cerveau réveillé, le mâle se rend bien vite compte que ce n'est pas que son esprit qui a finit par se réveillé en ce bon matin. Orochimaru a toujours été très porté sur la chose. Dans la frivolité de l'adolescence, la Senju ne s'en souvient que trop bien. Et Anko, même si pas encore adulte à l'époque, aurait tout fait pour vénérer celui qui fut et qui est son idole. Dans toutes ses douleurs qui le rongeaient, cette psychopathie qui le dévorait, c'était après tout devenu une des rares choses qui savait lui changer les esprits.  
Ses partenaires furent nombreux, et celui qui terrorisa de nombreuses années Konoha en usa même telle une cruelle et horrible méthode de torture ; la fleur de cerisier de Konoha risquant de s'en souvenir de longues années encore... Oh, non, cela n'avait pas été un viol. Bien au contraire, dans son cas. A vrais dire, une erreur de sa part au fond. L'amour fou que portait à cette époque Sakura à Sasuke la poussa un beau jour à quitter Konoha pour tenter de le retrouver. Un cuisant échec, qui l'envoya droit dans les cachots d'Orochimaru. Mais une medic-nin telle qu'elle, disposant de si grands talents ; apprentie de Tsunade qui plus est ; ne resta pas longtemps en cellule. Travaillant pour le serpent, produisant décoction et elixirs pour garder la tête sur les épaules et espérer retrouver son Uchiwa, la belle aux cheveux rose se mord encore les doigts de la petite erreur d'ingrédient qu'elle commit. Autant dire que transformer un fortifiant en puissant aphrodisiaque a plutôt chamboulé Sakura. D'autant plus qu'elle était loin d'être une petite fille, à cette époque... Mais c'est une autre histoire...

Orochimaru avale sa salive, se redressant légèrement pour que les plis des draps et de la couverture cachent quelques choses qu'il aurait jadis volontiers offert à l'une des deux femmes. L'une, oui... Mais les deux en même temps. Les deux en même temps, dans des conditions pareilles ? Celui qu'on peut sans problème qualifier de pervers sembla déboussolé. La paresseuse Senju finit par s'affaler également, s'enroulant dans ses draps tout doux, noyant sa tête dans un oreiller. Anko céda pour aller faire du thé, et un petit déjeuner.  
Une première nuit d'un calme et d'une douceur délicieuse pour Orochimaru, mais un lendemain matin soulevant bien des questions. Le corps nu de Tsunade contre le sien n'aidant en rien à calmer sa vigueur matinale, voilà bien la première fois que le Serpent cherche à faire vagabonder son esprit ailleurs.

#~~~~~~~~~#

Une troisième partie plus légère. Toujours pas de lemon, malgré les demandes, désolé ! Une envie pour la suite, ou je laisse le feeling m'y mener ?

A softer third part. Still no lemon, despite the demands, sorry ! A desire for the next part or i just let my feeling lead me ? Maybe gonna try to translate the next part in English, shouldn't be too hard... But don't expect perfect English neither !


End file.
